redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Step Up Revolution (4191)
"Step Up Revolution" is the eighteenth episode and finale of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 37th episode in the series overall. The episode aired August 7, 2012 on YouTube. In this episode, Mike and Jay return to the VCR Repair Shop to find answers. Plot Upon returning to the Lightning Fast VCR Repair Shop, Mike and Jay are accosted by their boss, Tim. Tim is in good spirits, explaining that he has safeguarded his company against the inevitable decline of the VCR industry by striking a deal. To their dismay, the repairmen learn their boss intends to turn them over to George Lucas for a significant reward. Lucas, pleased with the execution of his plan, explains that he has been arranging the murder of VCR repairmen and destroying their shops in order to prevent the original versions of the Star Wars trilogy from ever being seen again. He reveals that Shelia had been hired to seduce the elderly and upgrade their antiquated entertainment systems. Lucas reneges on his agreement with Tim, who hastily escapes and leaves the repairmen to their fate. As Lucas prepares to destroy the last copies of the original Star Wars in existence, Mike gives an impassioned speech, declaring that those films have a sphere of influence that extends far beyond Lucas's reach. This revelation perturbs Lucas and instigates a violent meltdown. Summary and Review Overview | Rating2 = N/A | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 43/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/step-up-revolution | rottentomatoes = 42/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/step_up_revolution/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 1 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 92/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/star-wars-episode-iv---a-new-hope | rottentomatoes = 94/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_wars/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 1 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 79/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/star-wars-episode-v---the-empire-strikes-back | rottentomatoes = 94/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/empire_strikes_back/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 1 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 52/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/star-wars-episode-vi---return-of-the-jedi | rottentomatoes = 80/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_wars_episode_vi_return_of_the_jedi/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as George Lucas * Jocelyn Ridgely as Sheila Production The episode was shot and edited between July 29 and August 7. The episode first aired August 7 on YouTube. In June 2012, Tim Heidecker contacted the Red Letter Media crew about collaborating when he toured in Milwaukee. His scenes were filmed on July 29 and he performed at the show directly after. Plinkett Introduction * F*** movies. Sources # Step Up Revolution. Dir. Scott Speer. Summit Entertainment, 2012. Film. # Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. Dir. George Lucas. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, 1977. Film. # Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back. Dir. Irvin Kershner. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, 1980. Film. # Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. Dir. Richard Marquand. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, 1983. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "On Cinema Episode 37: American Graffiti". Dir. Tim Heidecker. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema. June 8, 2012. Accessed March 16, 2017. . * "On Cinema Followup: George Lucas". Dir. Tim Heidecker. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema. June 12, 2012. Accessed March 16, 2017. . * "Gregg Turkington on Twitter". greggturkington. December 26, 2013. Accessed March 16, 2017. . * "Jenny Nicholson on Twitter". jennynicholson. January 25, 2017. Accessed March 16, 2017. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: Step Up Revolution" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: Episode 37 - Special guest star Tim Heidecker" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes